ESE EXTRAÑO SENTIMIENTO
by MINI HOUSESITA
Summary: historia inspirada en los primeros 17 capitulos de la 7 temporada antes de que house empieze a inyectarse esa droga experimental para ratas y de que estrellara el auto en el medio del comedor de su ex novia.
1. Chapter 1

**ESE EXTRAÑO SENTIMIENTO :**

PERSONAJES : G. HOUSE / L. CUDDY

_**historia inspirada en los primeros 17 capitulos de la 7 temporada antes de que house empieze a inyectarse esa droga experimental para ratas y de que estrellara el auto en el medio del comedor de su ex novia.**_

Habia pasado casi un año desde que la dr lisa cuddy dio por finalizada su relacion con house y aunque este daba la imagen de que ya su ralacion con cuddy era tema pasado y el clima en su trabajo era como el de antes de su amorio el escondia un profundo sentimiento del que ni su mejor amigo se habia percatado .

corria un martes como cualquier otro en el ppth cuando la dr cuddy dirigiendose al la oficina de su ex pareja para darle un caso lo encuentra muy amablemente hablando con una joven de uno 23 años y pelo oscuro ; al presenciar la escena se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar por el corredor hasta llegar a un escritorio donde traajaban las enfermeras en ese piso y espero alli hasta que vio salir a house .

C: ¿ quien era ?

H: PERDON ! por quien preguntas

C: house no seas idiota es obvio que estoy hablando de esa jovencita que acaba de salir de tu oficina con la cual te la pasaste unas dos horas muy acaramelado ¿ acaso es una prostituta ?

H: oh ! hablas de dominika ella es mi futura prometida

C : asi que te vas a casar eh

H: ¿?¿?

house miro en la cara de cuddy una cierta expresio mezcla de enojo y un poco de dolor

H: acaso estas celosa

C : no como podria si vos y yo ya no tenemos nada.

house cambia de tema al ver la carpeta q llevaba en sus manos

H: ese es mi nuevo paciente cierto

C: si

house agarra la carpeta dispuesto a revisar el caso y ella se queda mirando como se va alejando.

Ya dentro de la oficina

Taub : quien era ella

H : quien

Ta: la chica con la que hablaba en su oficina

H : ella era dominika y es mi futura prometida nos casaremos el viernes

Ta : es una broma ?

H: paciente 22 años con severas arritmias

Ta: house es una bro

H: paciente...

F: le haremos un angiograma para ver q causo las arritmias

H: ok taub y masters q se encarguen de hacerlo necesita hablar contigo y chase.

salen taub y masters a hacerle el estudio al paciente ; ya solos los tres en la oficina.

H: chase necesito que seas el cura de mi boda ; foreman tu vas a ser mi padrino

CH y F : ok

H : ahora vallan q sino van a sospechar ; ah mañana llegan las invitaciones necesito q las repartan

era ya miercoles cuando house mandandose una de sus travesuras se topa con su jefa.

Ella lo ve y lo ignora ; el la llama para darle la invitacion.

H: dra cuddy dra cuddy !

C : HOUSE DEJA DE GRITARME ! que queres

H: toma es la invitacion a mi casamiento

C : pero ...

H: adios nos vemos luego

H: wilson !

W: si

H: invitacion para mi boda

W : que ?

H: si estoy dispuesto a olvidarla

W: pero no es algo acelerado

H: wilson ya paso casi un año , me parece q es tiempo de volver a empezar.

W: ok si tu lo crees

van pasando los dias entre un arreglo y otro y llega el momento ese momento jamas pensado por nadie ; eran las 19:55 y ya faltaban 5 min para el gran paso.

W: estas seguro

H: mas q nunca !

W: ok yo lo que espero y te lo digo como tu unico mejor amigo q no te equivoques con lo q esta por hacer

H: wilson ! no te preocupes ¡ confia en mi !.

llego la hora house entra en la sala de su departamento donde se halla armado todo y donde estan sus invitado y su futura esposa , pero tambien estaba ella su jefa la mujer con la que hace un año estaba teniendo sexo.

Ch: dominika acepta por esposo a gregory house

D : si acepto !

Ch: gregory house acepta por esposa a dominika

house q se hallaba mirando de re ojo a cuddy tardo unos minutos en contestar

H:si

en ese preciso momento ve a su cuddy levantarse e irse hacia otra parte de su casa

Ch : el novio puede besar en su novia

house aunque abrasa y le da un pequeño beso a la que ahora es su mujer no puede sacarse de su mente esa imagen la imagen de la mujer q habia amado tanto alejarse de el .

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**LA BODA , LA FARSA Y EL DESPUES ...**

ERAN YA LAS 00:30 Y TODOS LOS INVITADOS YA SE HABIAN IDO YA TODO HABIA ACABADO Y AHORA SE ENCONTRABA SOLO CON UNA MUJER EN SU CASA LA CUAL APENAS Y CONOCIA . EL SABIA MUY EN EL FONDO QUE ESA BODA DEBERIA HABER SIDO CON LA MUJER CON LA QUE HACE UN AÑO ESTABA PASANDO EL MEJOR MOMENTO DE SU VIDA.

D : se que esta boda no es legal pero tu , tu me gustas mucho.

H: si ? creo que vos me gustas tambien , pero ...

D : pero ?

H : no puedo , no puedo estar contigo y no es por vos sino por mi

D : que ?

H : perdon debo ir a tomar un trago

H : adios

Luego de una tanda de 5 vodkas house se dio cuenta que aun su corazon le pertenecia a su jefa y que debia hacer lo imposible para volver a estar al lado de su cuddy ; asi medio aturdido por el alcohol decidio ir a casa de su amada para hablar con ella e intentar arreglar todos los asuntos del pasado que habian sido responsables de su presente , ya en casa de cuddy house debio golpear varias veces la puerta con su baston hasta recibir repuesta.

C: house que haces aqui ? no deberias estar con tu esposa

H : necesito hablar contigo

C: estas borracho ?

H : si

C : pero por que ?

H: por que no soporto no tenerte a mi lado , no poder despertarme al lado tuyo , y por sobre todas las cosas no poder decirte lo mucho que TE AMO

C : house por que , por que nunca me dijiste lo que te pasaba

H : cuddy tu sabes que no soy de las personas que pueden hablar de todas las cosas que sienten.

H: LISA YO TE AMO !

C: house yo tambien te amo y aunque no me creas yo tambien extraño pasar tiempo con vos a pesar de todo .

al oir eso de la boca de su amada la abraza y le da un largo y apasionado beso.

H: puedo quedarme aqui esta noche con vos

C: me encantaria

H: te amo lis

C: yo tambien , ven vamos a la cama.

Y luego de una dia agitado house pasa la noche al lado del amor de su vida esperando que ese sea el incio de una nueva etapa a su lado.

FIN!


End file.
